


Четырнадцать часов

by Suoh



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 21:15:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8683660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suoh/pseuds/Suoh
Summary: У каждого их них по пять учебных игр на каком-то занудном мероприятии и по билету на самый поздний поезд из Киото обратно в Токио.





	

— Отнесись к этому как… — Яширо вытягивает под столиком свои длинные ноги, и Хикару приходится подвинуться. — Как к тренировке, Шиндо. 

За до прозрачности чистым окном поезда проносится мрачноватый утренний пейзаж. Серое, серое, грязно-желтое, снова серое. Туман прячет не только Фудзи — все на расстоянии пятидесяти метров от дороги тонет, как в дыму, в белесой пелене. Смотреть скучно, даже тоскливо.

— Да какая тренировка, — Хикару перекидывает ногу на ногу и непроизвольно пинает Яширо, тот недовольно морщится. — Десяток бизнесменов, которые раз в жизни, наверное, камни в руках и держали. 

— Дело не в том, держали или нет. — Яширо даже откладывает в сторону плеер и кладет локти на столик. — Тренировать же можно не только сам навык игры.

Яширо, обычно немногословный, говорит довольно долго, и Хикару, если честно, слушает не очень внимательно. Ему больше нравятся протяжные кансайские интонации чужого голоса — совсем не смешные, что бы там ни говорили, а скорее насмешливые, ироничные.

Или это Яширо всегда немного посмеивается над Хикару. Он говорит, что тренировать можно выдержку, терпение и умение общаться с людьми. Общаться Хикару умеет и даже не только с людьми — духи ведь не совсем люди?..

— Начал бы с себя тогда, — фыркает Хикару. — Заводишься же с пол-оборота. 

— И начну!

У каждого их них по пять учебных игр на каком-то занудном мероприятии и по билету на самый поздний поезд из Киото обратно в Токио. Яширо живет в Токио целый месяц и уже порядком достал Хикару своими жалобами на все: на транспорт, на погоду, на толпы. Но Хикару все равно рад, что их отправили вдвоем — точно будет нескучно. И Яширо легко уломать завернуть куда-нибудь в закусочную вместо положенного полуофициального обеда.

Вся эта поездка для Хикару больше экскурсия, в Киото он не был ни разу. Видел, конечно, фотографии Императорского дворца, храмов, но — ни разу вживую. Киото представляется Хикару ворчливым стариком, чем-то смахивающим на Кувабару.

— Сможешь сыграть пять ничьих?

— Пижонство это, — отмахивается Яширо. — Я не стану. Будешь сэндвич?

Сэндвич пахнет майонезом и немного пластиковой магазинной упаковкой. Хикару жалеет, что не взял с собой бенто — мама предлагала, а он отказался. Не взял с собой даже воды. Яширо напротив делает из бутылки два больших глотка, запрокидывая голову, и становится видно, как выделяется на шее кадык.

— Дай попить.

Яширо протягивает бутылку, а Хикару гадает, нормально ли думать о том, что Яширо только что пил из нее, и это не вызывает отвращения. Горлышко влажное от чужой слюны.

— Предлагаю пари, — говорит Яширо. Он уже надевает куртку, поезд прибудет через десять минут. — Победы в полмоку, моку, ну, и так далее. Справишься?

— Беспокойся за себя, — в Хикару зажигается азарт, это бывает всегда, стоит речи зайти об игре, и Яширо, похоже, разделяет это его чувство. — Справлюсь запросто!

— Кто не сможет, тот платит за двоих.

— Якинику? — уже предвкушает Хикару.

— Ты приехал в Кансай, — безапелляционно заявляет Яширо. — Значит, только такояки.

Они спрыгивают на платформу, и Хикару тут же начинает озираться по сторонам. Вокруг — еще не проснувшиеся люди и самая обыкновенная станция, похожая сразу на все, какие Хикару приходилось видеть раньше. 

Яширо даже не смотрит на стрелки и указатели и безошибочно следует к выходу, уверенно бежит вниз по эскалатору, поворачивает в нужные стороны. 

— Ты который раз тут? — интересуется Хикару.

— Не помню уже. Нам туда, кстати. 

До Центра они добираются на двух автобусах, едва не попав под дождь. Над входом висит табличка с длинным, ничего не значащим названием — Хикару давно окрестил место, куда они собираются, просто Центром, хотя на деле это отель, — и туда уже начинают подтягиваться люди в костюмах. Хикару и Яширо тоже в костюмах, но поверх пиджаков у них куртки с капюшоном. Хикару даже не стал надевать ботинки, спрятал их в рюкзак, и сейчас из-под синих брюк у него выглядывают носы желтых кроссовок. 

Девушка на стойке регистрации такая вежливая, что Хикару пару раз говорит ей «спасибо» невпопад, просто чтобы ответить на ее долгие доброжелательные разъяснения. 

Хикару и Яширо поднимаются на лифте — на дисплее мелькают цифры этажей, лифт движется ровно и бесшумно, без единого толчка. Яширо сутулится, смотрит себе под ноги и прячет ладони в карманах брюк, а Хикару изучает его профиль, потому что больше в тесной кабине смотреть не на что.

У Яширо хмурая складка меж бровей и чуть заметно выступает вперед нижняя губа, с такой внешностью из него бы получился отличный хулиган, и Хикару смеется своим мыслям. В мире го так много разных, непохожих людей, что стоит играть хотя бы ради этого.

— Что ты ржешь? — недовольно спрашивает Яширо.

— Просто так.

— Придурок.

Им достается комната на шестнадцатом этаже — одноместный номер. «Можете оставить ваши вещи и отдохнуть до начала мероприятия», — вспоминает Хикару слова девушки внизу. Хикару с удовольствием поспал бы оставшиеся полтора часа, но — нет. Он блаженно падает на единственную кровать.

— Эй, Яширо, шестнадцать-шестнадцать!

Несколько секунд Яширо смотрит на него непонимающим взглядом, а потом его лицо меняется. Он становится сразу и сосредоточенным, и веселым.

— Три… Три-восемнадцать. 

Они играют долго, и воображаемый гобан в голове Хикару заполняется камнями. Каждое черное и белое пока на своем месте. Яширо иногда прикрывает глаза, наверное, чтобы вспомнить, удостовериться, что не повторит более раннего хода. 

Даже спускаясь вниз, в вестибюль, Хикару думает про следующий ход. Его ждут пять игр, и за это время нужно не выпустить из головы расстановку. «Это тоже тренировка, — думает Хикару. — Я знаю, как Яширо играет, хорошо знаю, и поэтому не забуду».

Первый противник Хикару берет камни большим и указательным пальцем, и Хикару, расслабившись, едва не забывает про утренний уговор. Он сводит разницу до нужных полмоку и пускается в объяснения. Говорить об ошибках с человеком, который играет безо всякой стратегии, почти невозможно, и Хикару то и дело приходится жестикулировать, неловко подбирая более простые слова.

Мужчина в костюме не впечатлен, и Хикару видит на его лоснящемся широком лице все, что тот думает о семнадцатилетних профессиональных игроках — ничего хорошего.

Второй противник, суховатый молчаливый старик, играет так же плохо, но в его словах благодарности после игры Хикару улавливает оттенок уважения. Это немного льстит. Один моку тоже у Хикару в кармане.

Отсюда не видно, где играет Яширо, и Хикару думает, как у того идут дела. Не попался ли ему соперник поинтереснее? Кому из них придется — если придется — раскошелиться сегодня вечером?

Человек, который садится перед Хикару, сравнительно молод — около сорока. Он сразу снимает пиджак, кладет его рядом с собой, подергивает рукава. Новый противник кланяется непринужденно, не задумываясь, и уже одно это говорит Хикару, что тот не новичок.

— Шиндо, верно? Читал про тебя, впечатляет.

Камней на гобане становится все больше, а Хикару пытается угадать, где учился играть его оппонент: школа или университет, а может, просто любитель. В его ходах есть логика, он разумно использует фору, и камни опускаются на доску с хорошим, правильным звуком.

На какой-то миг Хикару кажется, что он не сможет свести игру к нужному счету. Тогда придется вытерпеть ухмылку Яширо и попрощаться с частью денег — немного обидно, и Хикару точно знает, что не огрызаться в ответ у него не получится.

— Спасибо за игру, — с облегчением произносит Хикару. Два моку разницы, все-таки получилось.

Он пожимает протянутую ему руку.

Еще две игры проходят мимо, и когда Хикару кланяется в последний раз, за окном уже темнеет. Народу стало еще больше, и найти Яширо в этой толпе кажется почти невозможным. Хикару толкается среди этих хорошо одетых людей, крутит головой, пока на плечо не ложится чья-то рука.

— Хватит топтаться на месте. — Яширо уже стянул галстук и затолкал в карман. Верхние пуговицы его рубашки расстегнуты. — И я проиграл, кстати. Тебе, в смысле. Наше утреннее пари.

Яширо недоволен и не хочет этого показывать, но выходит наоборот. Скрыть разочарование ему не удается, он раздраженно берет с подноса тарталетку и запихивает ее в рот целиком. Хикару разбирает смех.

— Тебе тоже нужно тренироваться. Только проигрывать. Могу обеспечивать тебе по поражению в день! 

Яширо беззлобно посылает его к черту.

Когда они выходят на улицу, там уже горят фонари. На людных широких улицах их свет, как в любом большом городе, прячет ночную синеву, окрашивает ее в коричневый, подсвечивает неоновыми огнями. На перекрестках скапливаются машины.

Только когда Яширо и Хикару сворачивают в проулок — «Я знаю, куда иду, отвали!» — наступает настоящий киотский вечер. Здания становятся ниже, туристы достают фотоаппараты, и навстречу им попадается майко. Хикару сворачивает голову, провожая ее взглядом.

— Семнадцать-пятнадцать, — говорит Яширо, когда вокруг становится тише, и Хикару ищет в голове ответный ход.

Они не перестают играть вслепую, даже когда садятся за стол в уличной закусочной. Хикару берет сразу три порции.

— Ты меня разорить хочешь?

— Девять-одиннадцать, Яширо.

Пока Яширо размышляет над ходом, Хикару не думает ни о чем, просто перебирает в голове моменты уходящего дня: поезд, Центр, незнакомый город. Соединяет воедино эти фрагменты, и они складываются вместе, как камни на доске складываются в долгую сложную игру. Хикару готов вернуться в Киото снова, но дело, пожалуй, не только в месте, поэтому он говорит, ничуть не смущаясь:

— Здесь классно с тобой.

Яширо не находится с ответом. У него чуть покраснели кончики ушей — наверное, от холода.

— Семь-четыре, — бурчит он.

Хикару видит перед глазами гобан, мысленно опускает на него камень рукой Яширо, а потом выдыхает:

— Сдаюсь. — И Яширо приободряется. 

До станции приходится брать такси. Им грозит опоздать на поезд, а следующий уходит только рано утром. Яширо тихо бранится, когда машина стоит на очередном светофоре, а Хикару думает, что ночь в Киото — это круто и что ради этого можно опоздать на поезд.

Последние десятки метров они преодолевают уже бегом. Яширо — впереди, Хикару чуть сзади. 

Хикару думает, что можно схватить Яширо за руку — интересно, как он отреагирует? Или лучше не сейчас, а ночью, когда они снова будут в Токио. Тогда у них будет больше времени.

За спиной Хикару закрываются автоматические двери, и поезд гладко трогается с места. Яширо смотрит на часы.

— Мы пробыли тут, в Киото, четырнадцать часов. Слышишь, Шиндо?

Хикару с радостью остался бы еще на десять, но говорит только:

— Ага. И не забудь, что с завтрашнего дня начнешь тренироваться проигрывать.

Или хотя бы сдаваться.


End file.
